Cuando no escuchas
by Mariohn
Summary: Debido a un malentendido, Sasuke se aleja de Naruto y del Equipo 7, comenzando una relación con Sakura. Las cosas se complicarán cuando Tsunade les asigna una misión a visperas de Halloween. ¿Qué Sucederá? Un NS Halloweenense!


**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.

Publicado el año anterior.

* * *

Pocas veces eran las que se encontraba en una situación como esa.

Si, él era fuerte, quizás más fuerte que el 80% de los habitantes en su aldea.

No, quizás el 98%.

Podía hacer casi cualquier cosa que se propusiera con eficacia. E incluso aquellas para los que no era muy dado sólo requerían un poco más esfuerzo de su parte para remediarlo.

Pero aquella no era una situación de esas.

–Espera… –Susurró alejándolo poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Abrió los ojos sorprendido buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos. Su cara no denotaba ninguna expresión –No– Susurró finalmente, cerrando los ojos y dando un gran suspiro.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió estupefacto y frustrado consigo mismo. ¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

¿Acaso él no se había dejado llevar de la misma forma?

Llevado por sus emociones sólo pudo dar media vuelta y salir de ese departamento lo más rápido que pudiera sin siquiera voltear a ver su rostro. Ni siquiera al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro se devolvió a sus pasos.

–Sa-¡Sasuke!–

Había veces en las que no podías ser práctico y entrenar hasta controlar la técnica, o memorizar el libro ensayando a diario para memorizar el jutsu.

Había situaciones que simplemente no podías controlar.

No mientras tuvieras tus estúpidas emociones involucradas en ello.

**.**

**...**

**Cuando no escuchas…**

**.  
**

**...  
**

–No creo que Fugaku Uchiha te hubiese criado con _ese_ vocabulario Sasuke– Soltó la Hokage, una mañana con burla.

Sasuke no hizo otra cosa que cerrar la boca y mirar a la mujer con infinito desprecio.

–Tú dijiste que querías un descanso de misiones Sasuke. Deberías estar agradecido de que fuera tan bondadosa y te diese un trabajo en la academia ninja y en la torre Hokage– Definitivamente el pelinegro _no_ estaba de acuerdo con la _bondad_ de la mujer. Si con bondad se refería a llevarle dos botellas de Whisky para sobornarla.

–Puedo hacer misiones solo y lo sabes–

–CHUNNIN. ¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra?–

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–Te refieres al patético intento de los ancianos de Konoha para que no intente traicionar a la aldea ¿_después de todo este tiempo_?–replicó poniendo especial ironía en la última frase. –¿Acaso necesito mas compañeros para realizar patéticas misiones D?– Volvió a mirarla enfurruñado.

Tsunade le dirigió otra sonrisa burlona, provocándole.

–Bien–Sentenció al final.

–¿Bien? –Repitió sorprendido. ¿Cuántas veces no le había alegado de la misma manera, y la mujer no hacía otra cosa que sonreír de lado y mandarlo a paseo?

–Sí, bien– Repitió la Sannin con una sonrisa macabra tendiéndole una hoja– Si quieres podar tooodo el jardín de una casa, cortar el césped y regar completamente **solo**, pues bien ahí tienes–

Sasuke aceptó la hoja echándole una rápida mirada. _Joder, esta casa sí que es grande_ pero asintió poniendo su nombre y abandonando la habitación.

Maldijo por lo bajo pero sintiéndose un poco satisfecho consigo mismo. _Algo_ satisfecho por lo menos. No todos los días podía lograr que la Hokage se rindiera ante alguna petición suya.

–¿Cómo te fue, Sasuke-kun? –Habló una voz femenina detrás de él. Sasuke se volteó escaneándola con la mirada, recordando que ella lo había acompañado.

–Me dio una misión –Respondió, aunque sintiéndose de pronto un poco irritado. Sakura sonrió abrazándolo. Sasuke intentó evitar que se formara una mueca en su rostro, renunciando al instante.

Hacía un mes y algo que estaba saliendo con la chica. Si salir significaba pasear de vez en cuando y fingir interés por cosas que realmente no le interesaban.

Y si realmente lo pensaba un poco, él no la odiaba. Después de todo ella sí se preocupaba por él y le daba la distancia que casi siempre necesitaba. Pero eso no significaba que si detestaba cuando ella lo tocaba.

Se sentía en cierta forma culpable por no sentir nada más que gratitud. Y sospechaba que la kunoichi sabía que sólo se había acercado a ella para no sentirse solo.

Suspiró caminando hacia la entrada de la torre Hokage. Tragó saliva al observar al resto del equipo 7. Normalmente tendía a esquivarlos y a mantener la mayor distancia posible. Pero ahora andaba con Sakura del brazo. Maldijo a la kunoichi en sus adentros mientras intentaba componer su expresión.

Kakashi fue el único que pareció darse cuenta acercándose a ellos. Naruto y Sai parecían tener una discusión bastante interesante para ambos, ya que no parecían prestarle atención a nada más. Sasuke intentó suprimir la punzada que sintió al observar a Naruto, pero no pudo.

Después de todo sólo un mes había pasado.

–Hace tiempo que no te veía Sasuke –Murmuró Kakashi. Sasuke desvió su mirada de Naruto para concentrarla en el ninja. Le sonrió de lado.

–Sólo un mes– respondió.

Volvió a mirar de reojo al rubio mientras respondía a monosílabos a Kakashi y Sakura.

Se quedó de piedra cuando por fin el rubio dejó de hablar con el pintor, posando su mirada en él.

Observó los ojos de Naruto, quienes lo recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo deteniéndose en el brazo al que Sakura se aferraba.

Jamás le había visto tal mirada de rencor, que luego le dirigió.

–Tengo una misión– Se excusó devolviéndole la mirada con una expresión que ni él mismo entendió. Se soltó del brazo de la pelirosa quien tenía serias intenciones de alzarse hacia él para besarlo. Pero una mano en su hombro desvió las intenciones de la mujer.

–Sasuke –Murmuró Naruto con voz ronca. Sasuke lo observó ignorando las quejas de la pelirosa, antes de soltarse de su mano y suspirar.

–Nos vemos– respondió caminando hacia la dirección que le habían encargado.

Horas después una alta casa se alzó ante él, y una señora bastante bonachona para su gusto.

–Espero que termines hoy queridito– le dijo antes de dirigirle una lasciva mirada. Sasuke hizo una mueca, pero asintió. En cuanto la mujer desapareció de su vista, Sasuke hizo unos cuantos clones de sombra y les ordenó cortar el césped y podar las rosas, mientras él iba por la manguera.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Sasuke nunca había visto esa mirada en Naruto. Quizás si… pero había pasado mucho tiempo.

Y él le había dejado lo bastante claro que Sakura no era importante para él. Al menos en ese entonces.

Encontró una pequeña manguera en el fondo de la casa. Suspiró sacando el implemento.

¿Y si Naruto le guardaba rencor por ponerse a salir con la kunoichi? Pero negó con la cabeza. En alguna parte de ese mes, Sakura había mencionado que Naruto no había dicho nada, sólo le había asentido. Y se había molestado bastante cuando no le había felicitado como los demás.

El resto del día, se la pasó cavilando sobre la mirada extraña del otro chuunin, mientras sus clones hacían cómodamente el trabajo. ¡Benditos clones de sombra!

En cuanto la mujer le dio el victo bueno –no sin antes insinuarle coquetamente, para su desgracia, que su casa era muy grande y ella se encontraba muy sola– Sasuke pudo devolverse hacia la torre.

Para su mala suerte, volvió a encontrarse con los ninjas.

–¿Tsunade te mandó a llamar también, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó la kunoichi después de abrasarlo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza levantando un informe, después de hacer una mueca.

Iruka se encontraba conversando con Naruto y Kakashi, quien al verle sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

–¡Te estaba esperando! –Sonrió mientras recibía el informe– Tsunade-sama te estaba buscando–

–Hablamos esta mañana –Inquirió intentando soltarse del abraso de la mujer, quien lo tenía agarrado por la cintura. Kakashi lo observó haciendo una risita.

–Sakura, vas a matar a Sasuke– Inquirió el copy-nin. La mujer frunció el ceño, pero lo soltó.

–¡Claro que no! –Respondió cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke volvió a sentir la mirada de reproche de Naruto, pero decidió que no le prestaría atención.

Entraron al lugar encontrándose con una sonriente –y algo borracha– Tsunade, quien les sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de comenzar a hablar bajo el suspiro inconforme de Shizune.

–Mañana es Halloween–Los ninjas la miraron aburridos. La mujer, al no tener la atención que esperaba frunció el ceño– Necesito tres personas para una misión de urgencia–

Todos sabían que por reglamento esa noche debía ser libre, ya que al otro día los ninjas tendían a celebrar la muerte de sus familiares, conocidos y amigos, visitando sus tumbas como era la tradición.

Así que sin ninguna duda, debía ser de gente que Tsunade les debía dinero.

–¿Gente que te debe dinero oba-chan? –Exteriorizó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona. Shizune le dirigió una muda mirada de advertencia que por supuesto el rubio ignoró. Tsunade golpeó la mesa.

–¡No es de tu incumbencia mocoso! Pero como te gusta tanto meterte en los problemas de los demás, por supuesto que tú serás uno de esos ninjas–

–¿Yo? ¡No seas injusta dattebayooo! –Se quejó haciendo una mueca. Sasuke suspiró.

Obvio, si le preguntaban.

–No suspires tanto Sasuke, que tu también iras– Sasuke no pudo reprimir una franca mirada incrédula –Sabes que me debes una–

Sasuke masculló por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos.

Sorprendentemente para él, Naruto dejó de quejarse sólo frunciéndole el ceño a la Hokage.

–¡P-pero! ¡Mañana tenía una cita con Sasuke-kun! –Se quejó la pelirosa.

Sasuke vio una salida libre a ese compromiso, muy en el fondo agradeciéndole a la mujer.

–Yo quiero ir –Respondió Sai– No tengo nada que hacer mañana– Se encogió de hombros.

Por otra razón inexplicable para él, se sorprendió a sí mismo y a Naruto frunciéndole el ceño al chico inconscientemente.

–Pobre Sai–Escuchó murmurar bajo a Kakashi.

La Hokage se encogió de hombros, explicándole la misión y pasándoles el informe. Sasuke le echó una rápida mirada antes de darse la vuelta hacia la puerta.

No tenía ánimos de enfrentar al otro.

Lamentablemente para él, no alcanzó ni siquiera poner un pie fuera cuando una voz lo interceptó.

–¡Teme! –Escuchó a lo lejos. Pero decidió ignorarlo, caminando rumbo a su hogar.

Aparentemente no tenía tanta suerte ese día, ya que el rubio no tardó en darle alcance.

–¡Te estaba hablando! –Se quejó. Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin dejar de caminar.

–Así que…–Murmuró el rubio mirándolo serio y tomando aire–…estás saliendo con Sakura-chan–

Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros. El rubio no hizo ninguna expresión en el rostro.

–Parece…–Corroboró.

–Curioso, considerando lo que pasó hace un mes dattebayo…–Murmuró. Sasuke se detuvo de golpe fulminándolo con la mirada.

–¿Qué demonios quieres Naruto? –Escupió enojado. Naruto lo observó un momento sin decirle nada, impacientando al azabache. –Que mierda quie…–Antes que pudiera terminar la frase, Naruto lo empujó contra un árbol acariciando su mejilla.

Sasuke jadeó al sentir el contacto y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar la cercanía del otro.

–Te quiero a ti, grandísimo Teme– Susurró en sus labios. Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento cálido y una fragancia envolvente del rubio, nada que ver con el ramen que consumía a diario.

Unos labios tibios presionaron los suyos, quienes de inmediato comenzaron a moverse. Tan tibios como la primera vez, y tan adictivos como el azabache pensaba. No tardó en corresponderle y dejar que el rubio acariciara su espalda. Un sonido cercano los interrumpió, haciéndolos separarse.

El rubio le dirigió una intensa mirada antes de ir a ver de qué se trataba, cosa que el ojinegro aprovechó para escapar hasta su casa.

No dejó de correr hasta visualizar el barrio Uchiha, y encerrarse dando un portazo. Sólo en ese momento fue capaz de reaccionar y darse cuenta de la realidad.

¡Se habían besado nuevamente!

Suspiró dejándose caer hacia el piso derrotado.

–Naruto…–Murmuró tocando sus labios.

Horas después, Sasuke cerraba la entrada de su vivienda, disponiéndose a caminar hacia la torre Hokage. Se notaban ojeras en su rostro y se veía algo cansado. ¿Cómo podía dormir después de eso? Se había dejado llevar por el otro sin darse cuenta. Y no hacía más de un mes que esa misma persona lo había rechazado.

No entendía nada.

Durante todo el camino le dio vuelta al asunto, al final dándose por vencido.

Después de todo el sí había sido lo bastante claro. Ya era hora de ponerle un alto al asunto.

Se encontró en la torre Hokage con ambos ninjas, que al verlo dejaron de hablar abruptamente. Sasuke alzó una ceja curioso, mientras que un alegre Naruto no dudó en sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

–¡Buenos días dattebayo!–

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡No era justo! Él se pasó toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido, mientras que Naruto se veía claramente fresco y descansado... como si hubiera dormido toda la maldita noche sin pensar en nada…

_Usuratonkashi de mierda…_ pensó sintiéndose contrariado.

Caminaron fuera de la aldea hablando de trivialidades. Bueno, al menos el Uchiha no dijo nada, limitándose a escuchar lo que los otros dos decían.

Y como siempre, no pasaron ni el puesto de control antes que el azabache pensara seriamente en asesinar a sus dos compañeros. ¿Cómo demonios podía salir tanta estupidez de dos personas tan diferentes?

–Dios los cría y ellos se juntan…–Murmuró fastidiado.

Dos horas, un intento de asesinato después se encontraban en el pueblo de al lado. El mapa que Tsunade les había dado los guió a una casa de juegos, cosa que los hizo suspirar. Al menos Naruto y él lo hicieron.

–Como pensé, seguro les debe dinero ttebayo– Dictaminó el ojiazul, haciendo asentir al azabache. El pintor los observó con curiosidad, pero no hizo comentarios.

Hablaron con el encargado, un viejo canoso y barrigón, quien los mandó cerro arriba hacia una extraña casa.

–Parece la típica casa de los libros de terror– Inquirió Sai. Ambos lo miraron curiosos.

–No digas estupideces dattebayo –Respondió Naruto al final.

–Pero es verdad. Apuesto a que tienen un mayordomo con mirada misteriosa y el dueño de casa es más extraño aún–

–Como si tú no fueras lo bastante raro –Respondió el Uchiha, arrepintiéndose al instante. Naruto lo observó un momento para soltar una risotada.

–¡Tienes razón dattebayo! –Convino el rubio.

Se acercaron a la vieja puerta, moviendo una manilla que había al centro. Al cabo de unos minutos, una voz les habló a través de esta.

–¿Qué quieren?–

–Venimos por la misión que el viejo de las apuestas nos encargó dattebayo– Respondió Naruto. Volvieron a esperar otros minutos antes que la puerta se abriera.

–Pasen–

El mayordomo era bastante entrado en años. Y justo como Sai dijo, tenía una mirada bastante misteriosa.

–Por aquí– Dijo con voz cansada. La casa tenía un aspecto lúgubre y terrorífico. Sai se detuvo ante una pintura realmente asquerosa en el camino hacia la sala de estar.

–¿Qué es eso Señor?– Apuntó. Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco.

–Soy Hisashi–Saludó– Esa pintura tiene más de 100 años. Es de un jardinero que se atrevió a ponerle las manos a la heredera del clan Sawako contra su voluntad–.

–¿Qué le hicieron? –Preguntó Naruto sorprendido. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada escéptica que lo hizo callar pensando en que realmente no quería saber.

–Lo disecaron estando vivo y lo colocaron en el cuadro –murmuró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo– No sin antes castrarlo–

–Se nota– Respondió Sasuke no deseándole eso ni a su peor enemigo.

Los condujeron hacia una sala de estar un poco más cómoda que el terrorífico pasillo sin volverse a detener -bajo su propio riesgo y la integridad física de Sai-. Un hombre un poco más joven que el mayordomo se levantó junto al fuego, saludándolos.

–Soy Sawako Ichida– Saludó el hombre con menos canas y menos años encima invitándolos a sentarse– Últimamente hemos sentido ruidos en la casa y…esta casa ha muerto mucha gente durante años– Suspiró– Es una especie de tradición familiar…–

–¿Piensa que en su casa hay espíritus? –Preguntó Sai. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

El hombre asintió.

–Perdón que les pida esto durante la festividad de Halloween, pero…–

–¡No se preocupe dattebayo! –Se levantó Naruto alzando el puño– ¡Nosotros lo solucionaremos!–

El viejo les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias –Suspiró tomando su copa.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvieron registrando la casa. Sasuke se encontró con otros cuadros no tan terroríficos para su alivio, y una gran pintura familiar que no pudo evitar sorprenderlo.

_Wow_ Pensó al ver tanta gente. Por un momento recordó a su familia y a su clan durante su infancia entristeciéndolo un poco. Él también tenía una foto de aquellas, evidencia que Itachi se había encargado de destruir la primera vez. Decidió olvidarlo, pasando de largo y seguir registrando la casa.

–Uchiha –Habló Sai desde la entrada apareciendo de repente. Sasuke alzó una ceja fingiendo indiferencia.

–¿Si?–

–No encontré nada–Sasuke asintió caminando hacia él– Sabes, Naruto-kun es mi amigo–

–¿Y? –Preguntó sintiéndose molesto.

–Y no ha estado bien últimamente. Pienso que es tu culpa– Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

–No es tu problema– Respondió dándole la espalda, caminando hacia la estancia.

–Si lo es–Le dijo el pintor, provocando que el Uchiha se volteara– Porque Naruto-kun es importante para mí.

Sasuke decidió salir del lugar por el bien del otro. Estaba molesto. ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡El chico se había atrevido a increparlo! ¡Y de algo que él ni culpa tenía! ¿Cómo sospechar que al rubio le había dolido? Bueno, eran amigos… quizás se podría haber sentido un poco traicionado, pero no era ni la mínima decepción que él había experimentado.

Suspiró, al menos él no era el único que había estado mal. La pregunta era ¿por qué, si fue él quien lo había rechazado?

–Teme…¿y Sai?– Preguntó Naruto al verlo entrar a la estancia. Sasuke se encogió de hombros mirando hacia atrás, recordando la conversación de hace unos momentos.

–Debe estar por llegar–

Naruto asintió levantándose y caminando hacia él. Sasuke sólo lo observó, aunque sintiéndose nervioso.

–Teme…–Murmuró mientras lo tomaba de los brazos. Sasuke alzó la mirada notando los azules del otro y estremeciéndose un poco por la cercanía–Yo…–

Un ruido sordo y unos gritos los hizo sobresaltarse. Se separaron, caminando hacia donde producía el sonido.

Sobresaltados corrieron y entraron a la habitación en la que Sasuke había estado hacia unos momentos, donde la ventana estaba rota, y el cuadro familiar rajado por un cuchillo.

Observaron la escena un poco choqueados, acordando silenciosamente avisar a los hombres. Buscaron por toda la casa sin encontrarlos; ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?.

–Demonios…–Maldijo el rubio mordiéndose el labio– Ni siquiera el maldito mayordomo está–

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos pensando ¿los habían secuestrado? ¿Pero quién? No habían visto a nadie durante todo el tiempo que pasaron en la casa, ni siquiera tenían vecinos.

–¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó más para sí que para Naruto, preguntándose seriamente si se trataba de algo paranormal, pero desechando la idea por lo estúpida.

–No sé dattebayo– Respondió el rubio poniendo sus manos en la cintura– Pero debemos buscarlos– Sasuke asintió.

Volvieron a recorrer la casa, esta vez con el charingan de Sasuke activado. Llegaron a la escena del crimen, donde sorprendentemente para ellos no había rastro de ningún chakra, cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha.

–Las marcas se terminan aquí– Dictaminó. Naruto alzó una ceja.

–¿Nada de nada?–

–Nada de nada–

Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

–Si no hay nada de nada, no sé qué hacer dattebayo– Sasuke suspiró, pensando un momento.

–Creo, que en el estudio debe haber algo dobe–Pensó al final– Algún mapa o algo. Después de todo, la casa es lo bastante vieja como para tener algún tipo de guía… creo–

Naruto lo miró como si fuera la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Sasuke se sintió enrojecer.

–Pero vamos al baño primero ttebayo –respondió haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sasuke asintió suspirando. _Dobe tenía que ser_ se lamentó.

El baño de la estancia era bastante grande. Un poco mohosa en las paredes pero no dejaba de ser sorprendente. Se acercaron al lavabo mirando las llaves _¿Oro?_ Pensó el Uchiha.

–Apresúrate– Murmuró caminando hacia la puerta. Naruto lo detuvo un momento.

–No vayas a apartarte de aquí ttebayo– Le advirtió. Sasuke asintió soltándose con más delicadeza de la que le hubiese gustado, abandonando la habitación.

Estaban solos… solos en una casa que no conocían, con una familia y un compañero de equipo perdido. ¿Acaso no podía ser peor?

–¡T-TEME! –Escuchó a través de la puerta haciéndola abrir de golpe. Naruto, con los pantalones a medio subir apuntaba al espejo. Sasuke se acercó a él con una muda pregunta, cosa que se vio resuelta al mirar el espejo.

"_A las 12, experimentarás cosas que nunca hayas visto en tu vida. Si eres lo bastante valiente para salvarlos, te estaremos esperando_"

En cuanto se terminó de escribir sintieron ruidos en toda la casa. Naruto se acercó a él estrechándolo en un abraso mientras cerraba los ojos, asustado. Él mismo sentía miedo correspondiéndole el abraso al rubio en una muda súplica con que los ruidos parasen. La luz del baño se encendía y apagaba mientras las llaves se abrían y cerraban y la cadena del baño era tirada. Durante un minuto esos acontecimientos se repitieron hasta que tan pronto como vinieron se detuvieron. Sasuke fue el primero que abrió los ojos mirando hacia todos lados. Las marcas en el espejo, escritas como si un cuchillo hubiese pasado sobre el cristal aún estaban, por lo que tuvo que descartar un shock masivo.

–Dios…–Murmuró Naruto aún aferrado a Sasuke. El azabache tuvo la intención de empujarlo, pero el calor en su cuerpo estaba produciendo estragos. Al final decidió palmear la espalda del otro un poco, logrando que reaccionara. El rubio se separó lentamente de él, pero aún rodeándole la espalda con los brazos –Lo siento…– murmuró suspirando. Sasuke asintió mirando hacia la marca.

–Tendremos que esperar–

–Si me preguntas, no me gustaría que fuera aquí ttebayo– susurró. Sasuke sonrió un poco.

–No tenemos de otra dobe– Naruto suspiró soltando al azabache y acomodándose el pantalón. Salieron de la habitación en silencio comprobando daños. Los objetos se encontraban tirados en el piso y las cosas desordenadas. Incluso las cortinas se encontraban rotas y un poco quemadas.

Decidieron ir a las habitaciones por cobijas para poder hacer una especie de campamento en la sala de estar. Entraron a una habitación grande y tan lúgubre como las demás, acercándose al guardarropa y sacando frazadas. A pesar del olor a encierro las sacudieron y se las llevaron al hombro. Al final del pasillo una habitación les llamó la atención. La puerta era diferente de los demás, incluso podría decirse que estaba más trabajada. Naruto abrió la puerta y entró seguido de Sasuke, notando los pergaminos repartidos por el suelo.

–El estudio–Dictaminó el azabache dejando las frazadas en el suelo y comenzando a revisar los papeles regados. Naruto no tardó en hacer lo mismo, ayudándole a buscar entre las estanterías.

–¡teme! –Gritó al cabo de un minuto levantando un papel que había caído de un libro. Se lo pasó a Sasuke quien lo abrió detectando una especie de mapa, aunque raído en algunas partes, y borroso en otras.

–Es el mapa que buscábamos –Respondió satisfecho y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

–Vamos a la sala de estar dattebayo. Éste lugar me pone de los nervios–

Salieron del cuarto caminando hacia la sala de estar, pasando por la entrada. El azabache miró hacia las paredes, notando algo extraño.

–Dobe –Le detuvo. Naruto alzó una ceja curioso– El cuadro– Respondió apuntando a la pared– No está.

Naruto lo miró estupefacto para hacer una mueca.

–Espero que los fantasmas se hayan deshecho de él ttebayo– Frunció el ceño.

Volvieron a la sala de estar donde prendieron fuego nuevamente en la chimenea, acercando el sillón más grande y colocándolo cerca. Sasuke se envolvió en una de las frazadas, no sin antes arrugar la nariz debido al olor a encierro. Algo curioso para una casa habitable.

–Oye, teme…–Susurró el rubio también envolviéndose en otra frazada y dejándose caer a su lado.

–¿hm? –

–¿Crees que tengan agua caliente aquí? –Sasuke lo miró dubitativo –Traje ramen–

–Es peligroso– Respondió frunciendo el seño. Naruto hizo un puchero.

–Pero… ¡Podríamos morir aquí! ¡No quiero morir sin comer mi ultimo ramen ttebayo!–

–Con ese pensamiento me extraña que aún sigas con vida, usuratonkashi–Añadió sonriendo de lado.

–¡Teme! –Se quejó, pero haciendo una sonrisa. Naruto lo miró un momento, para apartar un mechón de su rostro. Sasuke se alejó de sus manos un poco. Vio a Naruto observarlo con reproche– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó al final. Sasuke suspiró antes de contestar.

–Está mal– Dijo mirando al fuego.

–¿Por qué? –El otro insistió poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y obligándolo a mirarle–Hace un mes no creías que estaba mal dattebayo–

–La gente cambia–

Naruto lo observó un momento. Sasuke frunció el seño al sentirse observado tan detenidamente.

–Estás mintiendo–

El azabache volvió a suspirar, frustrado. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué aún lo deseaba? ¿Que anormalmente lo ponía caliente cada vez que lo tocaba? ¡Claro que no!

–Quiero saber…–Susurró con voz frustrada– Después de dejarme con la palabra en la boca me entero a la semana que estabas saliendo con Sakura-chan. Tú no eres de los que juegan con los demás teme. Lo mínimo que yo me merezco es una explicación ttebayo–

Sasuke alzó una ceja confundido. ¿Desde cuándo él era el culpable?

–Tu dijiste "No" esa vez –Murmuró alejándose y sentándose en la esquina contraria– Así que el que debería estar sorprendido con la actitud del otro soy yo–

–¿Qué? ¡Fuiste tú el que no me dejo terminar! –Se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos– ¡Te arrepentiste y me dejaste como un idiota! –

_Tu ya eras idiota antes_ Estuvo tentado a responder. Pero se mordió la lengua mientras un calorcito agradable emergía desde sus entrañas hasta su pecho. Sólo por un momento, mientras recordaba aquella situación.

–Me habías rechazado –Confesó al final con rintintin, sintiéndose otro idiota– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te rogara? ¿Qué dijese "_no importa Naruto, olvídalo, podemos seguir como antes_"? ¡Claro que no usuratonkashi! –Gritó saliendo de sus casillas. Y se enojó aún más al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el otro, levantándose del sillón. –¡¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?! –

–Yo no te rechacé –Dijo rápidamente doblando la cabeza.

–¿¡Qué?! –Preguntó visiblemente boquiabierto. Naruto asintió.

–No te rechacé dattebayo –Asintió corroborando sus palabras– Es más, fuiste tú el que te arrepentiste saliendo corriendo y luego haciéndote novio de Sakura-chan –Murmuró mirándole con reproche.

Y las piezas del puzle encajaron. La mirada que el rubio le había dirigido ayer no era por la pelirosa, por habérsela arrebatado como él creía. Eran celos. Puros e irritantes celos. Por él. Por Sasuke Uchiha. No pudo evitar sentirse algo reconfortado y por qué no, feliz.

Pero no con el malentendido que habían armado.

¡Si hasta tuvo que darle unos cuantos besos a esa chica para mantenerla callada!

Y Sasuke se sentó, volviéndose a cubrir con la frazada, aunque más cerca del ojiazul. Fue Naruto quien se acercó un poco más a él rozándole con su brazo. Sasuke miró hacia el fuego.

–¿Y qué querías decirme ese día? –Preguntó curioso. Escuchó a Naruto tragar saliva antes de contestar.

–Quería que estuvieras seguro de lo que hacías, teme– Dijo el rubio, pasándole un brazo por la espalda, acercándolo a sí –Somos chicos y… si estás conmigo, probablemente no podrás revivir tu clan. Eso quería decir "_No podrás revivir tu clan si estás conmigo_" Pero tú te fuiste sin escucharme dattebayo–

Sasuke volteó la mirada hacia él observándolo con franco desconcierto. ¿Cómo demonios se podría preocupar de algo tan trivial?

–Ya estaba consciente de eso usuratonkashi –Susurró suspirando– No lo habría intentado de no repasar los pros y contras–

–Eso es bueno– Dijo el otro posando su otra mano en la mejilla del Uchiha, antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sasuke sintió la calidez de los labios del otro, activando algo en si mismo que no pudo explicar. Y fue consiente por primera vez que estaba besando a Naruto, a _otro chico_, a otro chico que estaba provocando una extraña emoción y desespero que nada tenía que ver con la precaria situación en la que se encontraban.

Que lo estaba poniendo _caliente_.

Y tampoco quiso darse cuenta en el momento en que empezaron a _jadear_, y que ese beso ya no tenía nada de _inocente_, y que la lengua y las manos de Naruto parecían querer _jugar_.

Y anormalmente para él, su propia lengua y sus manos estaban ansiosas de convertirse en sus compañeras de _juegos_.

Y cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se posó encima de él, recostándolo en el sillón Sasuke pareció reaccionar, alejándolo un poco para intentar pensar coherentemente.

¡Ese no era el lugar para estar…_haciendo_ lo que se supone que hacían!

–¡Dobe! –Se quejó tomando aire y mirando hacia el fuego. Sasuke sabía que si intentaba voltear la mirada hacia el otro estaría perdido. Maldijo internamente su debilidad.

–¡¿Qué?! –Se quejó el rubio haciendo un ruido inconforme.

–¿Cómo que qué? –Se quejó, ahora histérico– ¿¡Tienes idea donde estamos usuratonkashi?!– le frunció el seño mientras su control volvía a él.

Naruto pareció pensarlo un momento.

–¿En la casa de verano de la familia Sawako? –Respondió haciendo la frase una pregunta. Sasuke bufó exasperado.

–¡En una misión, dobe! ¡No es el momento ni el lugar para estas _cosas_! –Se quejó levantándose mientras empujaba a Naruto para sentarse en el sofá.

Naruto gruñó sentándose a su lado.

–Bien…–Dijo al final nada contento– No haré nada _por el momento_– Gruñó, pero le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta, al igual que el azabache– Pero en casa no te me escapas ttebayo–

–_Dobe…_–Murmuró el azabache, pero haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar de ello, Naruto le abrazó y le siguió dando pequeños besos durante horas, incluso cuando decidieron comer y analizar el mapa no quiso apartarse de él.

Sasuke no quería admitir que estaba feliz y aliviado por todo el malentendido. ¡Joder, el no era una gennin enamorada!

Pero pensó seriamente que se cobraría por todo el mes que estuvo _sufriendo_ por sus doberías… ¡Ni 10 años serían suficientes!

Cuando el reloj dio las 11:58 decidieron ganarse al frente de la sala, abriendo el mapa y repasando su plan.

–Hay tres cuartos secretos que se encuentran sellados–Comenzó el Uchiha apuntando al mapa. –El primero está en la biblioteca, el segundo en la cocina, y el tercero… no se ve, pero debe estar entre el jardín y la habitación principal–Apunto al mapa cuya parte estaba llena de tinta– Pase lo que pase, debemos buscar en esos lugares. Puede que ahí los encontremos.

–No te preocupes–Murmuró Naruto encogiéndose de hombros– La mala hierba nunca muere ttebayo–

A las 12 algo extraño pasó. Volvió a resonar el temblor de hace medio día, estremeciendo todo el salón durante un minuto. Se tomaron de las manos, atentos a lo que ocurriría.

Cuando terminó extrañas figuras aparecieron, similares al cuadro del jardinero desaparecido. Ambos ninjas usaron sus armas para enfrentarlos sin atreverse a tocarlos, pero cada vez que destruían uno, aparecían 10 más. Demasiado extraño.

Decidieron correr hacia la cocina según el plan, trancando la puerta con las sillas. Los monstruos trataban de quitar las sillas y romper las ventanas, del jardín.

–¿Qué hacemos ttebayo? –Preguntó Naruto intentando alejar a los monstruos con el kunai que traía en las manos. Sasuke observó todo el lugar.

–Naruto… ¿no ves algo que te llame la atención? –Murmuró el Uchiha después de hacer un escaneo rápido, e intentando buscar algo que se pareciese a un compartimiento secreto.

–¡¿Crees que es el momento para preguntar es…?!¡Muérete maldito zombi de mierda! –Gritó a uno de los monstruos enterrándoles un kunai en el brazo y tirando de él.

–Responde– Murmuró cortando a tres monstruos con kunasagi. Naruto gruñó pero le echó una mirada a toda la cocina. Se detuvo y caminó hacia el azabache.

–¡No hay comida dattebayo!– Sasuke asintió.

–Y se supone que viviendo gente nunca debe faltar la comida, dobe–

–Tú crees que…–Sasuke asintió– Mierda…–

–Aquí no ha vivido nadie durante años–Decidió activar el sharingan al tiempo que volvía a temblar. Era demasiado raro. Los dueños no se encontraban en ninguna parte, y Sai parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra. No le agradaba mucho el pintor, pero eso a verlo muerto eran dos cosas distintas.

Se sorprendió al observar a los monstruos, deteniendo a Naruto.

–Son hechos de chacra– Dictaminó, tan sorprendido como el rubio. Naruto decidió buscar los sartenes más grandes, pasándole una a Sasuke mientras escogía el cuchillo más grande y largo de la cocina.

–Busca ttebayo, debe haber algo más–Insistió pegándole con el sartén a los de la puerta.

Sasuke miró toda la cocina encontrando un leve rastro de chacra que partía de donde estaban. Le informó a Naruto, quien con las armas en mano decidió romper la tranca para comenzar a avanzar. Siguieron el rastro de chacra que los condujo hacia el jardín principal, guiándoles en medio de árboles secos y malezas que no habían visto cuando entraron.

–El tercer cuarto secreto– Murmuró Naruto a Sasuke, quien asintió.

Llegaron hacia el final donde una alta pared que no habían visto al principio se alzaba, deteniéndose el rastro justo a un costado justo donde había una gran maleza. Mientras Naruto los distraía Sasuke cortó la maleza, notando que un ladrillo en especial brillaba. El azabache no dudó en presionarlo, sacándolo y jadeando sorprendido al notal que justo al lado los ladrillos comenzaban a descender, notando una puerta de madera.

Inmediatamente sintieron el chakra de Sai.

–¿Entramos? –Preguntó a Naruto tomando la manilla de la puerta y abriéndola. El ninja asintió, intentando entrar cuando un nuevo temblor se hizo presente, cerrando la puerta a duras penas mientras tanteaban las escaleras a oscuras. Encontraron una especie de mazmorra gracias al sharingan de Sasuke. Abrieron la celda más cercana guiándose por el chakra de Sai, encontrándole durmiendo sobre una especie de banca de madera, iluminado por una pequeña ventana cerca del techo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca– Está bajo un genjutsu–Murmuró. Naruto le robó un casto beso antes de acercarse al pintor y pasarle un poco de chakra.

–¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó el ninja adormilado, observándolos. Naruto y Sasuke hicieron una mueca antes de responder.

–No quieres saber ttebayo –Respondió Naruto– Pero espero que te encuentres bien–

–Había otro cuarto dobe– Murmuró Sasuke de la nada acercándose a la puerta. Naruto levantó a Sai ayudándolo a caminar. Se veía un poco entumecido.

–Vamos– Incitó Naruto dándole la mano a Sasuke.

El ninja los condujo hacia la oscuridad total, otra vez. Pero una luz proveniente desde el otro cuarto los guió. Abrieron la otra celda encontrando huesos repartidos por el lugar. En cuanto Naruto tocó uno se escuchó una especie de ruido arriba y un viento que pasó por todo el lugar antes de abandonar el cuarto.

"_Gracias_" Escucharon los ninjas, estremeciéndose.

Horas después llegó el tipo de la casa de juegos junto a un señor bastante parecido al dueño de la mansión que les provocó un escalofrío involuntario. El hombre, con una sonrisa en la cara y una mueca de nerviosismo les informó que había olvidado decirles la misión y que lo había recordado hace unas horas. Sasuke había tenido las serias ganas de matarlo o por lo menos vengarse de la noche de miedo que habían tenido, pero Naruto había alcanzado a detenerlo.

–Lo siento, lo siento –Volvió a disculparse haciendo reverencias. Sasuke masculló por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos bajo la manta– Es que estábamos en un evento y…–

–¿De qué trataba la misión? –Preguntó Sai. El viejo sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

–La casa de verano de la familia Sawako se encontraba vacía hace años, después de la desaparición del padre del señor Ichida Sawako y su mayordomo– Apunto al hombre, quien hizo una reverencia– Debían revisar el lugar y comprobar su estado… pero dado que Sawako-san se encuentra aquí…–

El hombre pelinegro entrado en los cuarenta, sonrió.

–No se preocupe Yahiro-san… después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo y…–

–Encontramos algo… es un poco perturbador si me preguntan ttebayo–Dijo Naruto. Los hombres acordaron seguirlo.

Gracias al mapa que Sasuke había conseguido lograron dar nuevamente con el final del jardín, ahora desprovisto de la tinta. _Curioso…_ había pensado el Uchiha. Lo condujeron hacia las mazmorras con antorcha en mano donde les enseñaron los restos.

Ichida Sawako no pudo evitar lanzarse al piso llorando sobre los restos de su familia, aunque después no dejó de darles las gracias con una gran sonrisa.

Afortunadamente para ellos Yahiro había accedido a firmar el comprobante de la misión, cosa que les dio un gran alivio. No querían ni pensar que les haría Tsunade cuando volvieran y se diera cuenta que no había servido de nada, ni había podido saldar su cuenta.

–Por cierto Sai… ¿qué demonios te sucedió durante toda la tarde? –No pudo evitar preguntar Naruto durante el camino. Sai le había sonreído antes de responder.

–Sólo escuché un ruido que me cegó, una voz que me hizo dormir… Desperté cuando Naruto-kun me encontró–Fue lo que Sai había dicho de toda la experiencia.

–Pues que suerte la tuya –Había sentenciado Sasuke ante la risa del rubio.

Volvieron a la aldea con una especie de estremecimiento en el cuerpo.

–¡Menudo halloween dattebayo! Espero que no vuelva a pasar uno similar– Murmuró, pero rosando con su mano la mano del Uchiha.

Y a pesar de todo, Sasuke no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

Entregaron la misión a Shizune, quien les dijo que Tsunade había ido al cementerio. Los ninjas habían asentido aliviados de no tener que enfrentarse a la mujer.

–Oye teme ¿Por qué no visitamos a nuestras familias juntos este año? –Preguntó Naruto antes que abandonaran la Torre. Sasuke y Sai lo miraron curiosos –Ya sabes, para contarles la buena nueva–

–¿Qué buena nueva Naruto-kun? –Preguntó Sai inmediatamente. Naruto no había podido evitar sonreír haciendo que Sasuke mirara hacia otro lado.

–Dobe…–

–Maa, Pues…–

–¡Sasuke-kun! –Gritó una alegre pelirosa en cuanto habían puesto un pie fuera del edificio. Sasuke suspiró al verla tan animada. Debía hablar con ella lo antes posible.

La chica corrió hacia el Uchiha prácticamente lanzándose sobre él, cuando la mano de Naruto lo empujo hacia sí, esquivando a la kunoichi. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, Sakura más que él.

–Lo siento Sakura-chan –Murmuró Naruto arrastrando a Sasuke fuera del lugar tranquilamente– Pero nadie toca lo que es mío–

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, y más al escuchar el chillido de rabia de la pelirosa, y el aullido lastimero del pobre de Sai.

Quién diría que un halloween tan extraño sería el mejor que hubiera pasado en su vida. Al menos hasta el momento…

_Fin._


End file.
